


Amor Vincit Omnia

by daredevilmoon



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredevilmoon/pseuds/daredevilmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He seared her paths to make his own, kissing over and around those forged to tie Jimmy to himself with lines of desire.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Vincit Omnia

They were a wonderful pair together, a study in the delight of contrast; their similarities and differences were put on glorious display and she thrilled for it. There was a spark of jealousy in viewing the proceedings when Barrow kissed along her own trails left on Jimmy’s body, when his hands rediscovered her treasures.

Then, she supposed, by all accounts, Barrow loved him. She had enjoyed his company, found him beautiful and charming, but was too worldly to fall in love with a boy so inexperienced. Barrow seemed to have no such qualms; perhaps his kisses burned hotter with that passion. He seared her paths to make his own, kissing over and around those forged to tie Jimmy to himself with lines of desire.

Jimmy did desire, had always - had desired her, for a time, but there was a look of dazed adoration in his eyes as Barrow had drawn up, hovered over him for a moment. It seemed as though they saw one another, looked as though Jimmy had never seen anything more clearly.

Their bodies entwined again, pale as anything and gold as her sun, as they kissed, hungrily, with an end to further discovery. When Barrow rolled his hips against him, Jimmy moaned away from his lover’s mouth; the sound sent a pulse of desire to her as it swirled in memories.

He was made to be worshipped and it seemed both she and Barrow recognised that divinity; He had moaned for her a litany as she had kissed him, taken his prick into the heat of her mouth, her cunt - he had nothing to do but revel in sanctity of feeling. His litany was rewritten with a sob as Barrow’s mouth kissed his prick, with suitable reverence, lapping his fluid from his belly and tip, before swallowing him.

She couldn’t fault him his love, the words spilling forth in great groans that swore and promised and blasphemed. Not seeing the way Barrow looked at him, a ravenous she recognised but it was yet a kid-gloved possession. A romantic at heart, perhaps, beneath that statue’s flesh.

When Jimmy came, an ache of lust went through at her at the sound; oh, for all her lovers, she did so love that sound - the thunder-roll of climax branching from his chest outward. Barrow kissed at his softening cock, the soft space of belly above it as he caught his breath.

He took his pleasure, too, with a sort of innocence she expected was for Jimmy’s sake rather than his inexperience. Barrow moved like a man who knew what he was doing; he, too, was beautiful in his sort of command and she felt a curious thrill at watching his very precise form unravel. To do so for a lover was only natural, but for a stranger it was almost unseemly - and the more erotic for it.

Sighing, the speed of Barrow’s hips increased, prick sliding between Jimmy’s thighs, before he slowed shakily and stilled. After a moment, he pulled himself up, with a few final movements into his hand, spilled himself over Jimmy’s stomach. Saving the sheets, she thought with a smirk; what a thoughtful lover indeed.

A sort of resentment boiled in her, as she watched Barrow lay beside Jimmy and hold him, speak things against his ear out of her hearing, but she couldn’t find it in herself to be angry. They were a beautiful tableau, one of the most beautiful works of art she had seen. More than that, the two men seemed to naturally fall into place - to know wordlessly of the passions shared, to speak of love in silence.


End file.
